


don't be a bummer, babe

by clownjuice



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Aftercare, Drug Use, Finger Sucking, M/M, Master/Pet, Mutual Masturbation, Overdosing, Peer Pressure, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Trans Male Character, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownjuice/pseuds/clownjuice
Summary: Charlie Kelly is by all means a good kid. He almost always listens and does whatever he's told. He loves his friends and would do pretty much anything to gain their approval, even take a handful of pills for their entertainment. Charlie Kelly is a good boy indeed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh so. yeah. imma be honest this isnt very good bc i only wrote this bc i had a dream abt it and bc i didnt have internet for 3 days tbh i dont even like chardennis tht much. srry for the weird writing style idk
> 
> they are all 18-19 so imagine this is right after highskool 
> 
> anyways enjoy

  "Just do it, Charlie" Mac nagged on, pushing the white pills further into his friends hand. Charlie gave his friends a doubtful look as he looked down at the medication in his palms. He wasn't even sure what they were called, but he could already tell they wouldn't be good in the end. He sighed as his "friends" looked on expectantly. 

Somehow, this is how they always ended up when the gang had nothing to do. Charlie with some sort of substance or object and his friends onlooking as he consumed said substance or object. It had been this way since elementary school. Charlie was honestly used to be looked upon as some sort of side show odyssey. 

Today was no different than any other hot Saturday as the gang sat in a park, hidden by trees and the sounds of a creek. It was surprisingly Dennis' idea this time. Most of the time he watched on in disgust and mild interest, thinking Charlie's "talent" was stupid and barbaric. He had stolen the pills from his mothers medicine cabinet and wanted to know "if they felt any good or what".

So here they were, sitting at a creaky old picnic table in the middle of a dark park, Charlie with pills and his friends with expectations. 

"I-I don't know guys, like, what even is this stuff? What if-if I die?" Charlie protested. The sun began setting a while ago, leaving the high schoolers sitting  in dusk. Charlie shifted the 6 bar shaped pills in his sweaty hands.   
"God, can you just do it already?" Dee huffed, slapping at a mosquito on her arm. Dennis said nothing, but had a quizzical and half amused look on his face, and Mac only rolled his eyes. Charlie signed again, ignoring the pit in his stomach, and grabbed Mac's half empty water bottle. 

He said nothing as he downed both the pills and the water. He said nothing as Mac and Dee whooped and Dennis cooed patronizing compliments. He said nothing for another 30 minutes as his friends chatted about nothing. He said nothing when his arms and legs started to feel fuzzy and light. He said nothing when he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. 

"Hey, Char, uh, you alright dude?" Mac asked. Only then did Charlie realize he was laying on his back in the dirt. He huffed out a laugh that sounded more like a wheeze because he could of swore he was sitting up just a second ago. He looked over to his friend with lidded eyes and gave a crooked half smile and a kurt nod. 

"How do you feel?" Dennis asked, speaking up for the first time in a while. Charlie smiled at the low tone in his voice. All three of the teens had rushed over to his side, but Dennis was crouched down next to him, a hand on Charlie's sweating forehead. 

"Is it good? Does it feel good?" Dee rushed in. God, she was annoying. Charlie tried talking but his mouth was filling up with saliva and his tongue seemed to be asleep so he shrugged. He wanted to be asleep too. God, he felt so tired. 

"Guys, he doesn't look good at all." Mac said, voice panicked. He was now crouched next to Charlie as well. "God, what if he's overdosing- Dennis what the fuck did you give him?! If he dies, I'm gonna kick your skinny ass!" Mac shouted, letting go of Charlie's hand and gripped Dennis's cotton T-Shirt. Charlie shifted his gaze over to Dennis who looked just as panicked as Mac. 

"HE'S FINE! HE-HE'S NOT GONNA DIE!" Dennis shouted back, grabbing at Mac's hands, not sounding too convincing. "It was just my mom's new anxiety medication, he, uh, he shouldn't die... Right?" He laughed nervously, looking over to Dee who stood pacing nervously close by. 

She stopped pacing for a moment, looking at the group of boys on the ground, before bolting out of the park and down the street, a lot quicker than one would think with a back brace. 

"GODDAMMIT DEE!" Dennis screamed after her. Charlie winced and shut his eyes, deciding it was time for a nap. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips. 

"Fuck, stay with me, Char!" Mac said, patting Charlie's cheeks in an attempt to wake his friend, to no avail. 

"FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck-" Dennis chanted, hands buried in his hair, sweat coating his skin. "Wait! uhh uhh We need to uh- Make him puke!" Dennis exclaimed, grabbing Mac by the shoulders. 

"Right!" Macs chest heaved, his hands starting to shake. "Y-You do it." He opened Charlie's mouth and looked up at Dennis, who grimaced.

"Ew, why do I h-"

"DO IT!" 

Dennis gulped and stuck two slender fingers down into friends mouth and throat. Charlie's tongue slid around the digits and saliva began trickling past his lips. After a moment of nothing, Charlie shot up, coughing and gagging as bile and fluid splurted out on his shirt. Dennis recoiled and screeched in horror. 

"AGAIN!" Mac demanded, holding Charlies shoulders to keep him upright. Dennis huffed but did as he was instructed, more vomit spewing out. They did this til Charlie could only dry heave and cough in protest, tears and snot dripping down his face. In the mess on the ground lay 3 semi-digested pills. 

Once certain he wasn't going to die, the other boys plopped down on the picnic table bench, watching as poor Charlie cried and sat in his own puke. All three exhausted. Night had since fallen and they were illuminated with some park lights. 

Mac grabbed Dee's unopened water bottle and kneeled down again to help Charlie drink. He seemed lucid enough to sit up and swallow. Mac sighed and pat his back while his friend whined and drank. 

"It's getting late, we should get going." Mac said, pulling Charlie's puke soaked shirt off, using the dry side to wipe what he could off his friends binder, leaving the boy half naked. 

"Good idea." Dennis said, hopping up and turning away from the two. "See ya later, Mac."

"Whoa, what the fuck?" Mac said, standing up. Dennis turned around, eyebrow raised. 

"What?"

"What about Charlie?" 

"He's fine?" 

"Where's he gonna go?" 

"What do you mean? Home with you?" Dennis turned once again. 

"Hey!" Mac grabbed his shoulder and turned him back again. "You did this to him, take responsibility, dude!" 

"What?! I didn't do shit! He took them on his own, and if I remember correctly, it was you egging him on to do it, not me. So if its anyone's fault, its yours." Dennis said smugly. Mac was seething at this point. 

"I'm so sick of your shit, Dennis!" Mac said once again grabbing dennis by his shirt. "You will take care of him til this shit wears off or so help me god, I will tell everyone you banged Marcy Evans at homecoming last year." Dennis gasped, eyes wide. 

"You wouldn't dare." He challenged, voice low, eyes narrow, but Mac didn't back down. "... Fine." He said after a moment. 

"Good." Mac said, letting go of the slender boy. "I would take him home with but my dad's home and I don't trust his mom to take care of him like this." Dennis only huffed in response, pouting. 

Their park adventure had ended with Charlie, still too fucked up to speak, on Mac's bare back, and Dennis following behind as they walked back into the night fallen city to the Reynolds house.

\- 

"I'll be back in the morning to get him." Mac said quietly, once in the confines of Dennis' room. Charlie was laying lopsided on Dennis's well made bed, mumbling lowly. His puke covered jeans and shoes were discarded somewhere. "He better be in one piece, Dennis, or so help me go-"

"Yeah I get it!" Dennis whispered harshly, clearly annoyed with the situation at hand. Mac glared at him for a moment, before walking over to Charlie and whispering something in his ear. Charlie seemed to acknowledge Mac's secret because he whined. Mac chuckled and pat head. 

"I know, I know. I'll be back later, promise." Mac stood up and scruffled Charlie's hair.  "Bye, buddy." He made his way to the door where Dennis stood, arms crossed. He said nothing but gave Dennis a strong look before exiting quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for sexual shit   
> also its got pet play elements but for some reason pet/master was all i could find. w/e   
> this is badly written smut enjoy it

"God this is all your fault!" Dennis huffed, immediately hopping onto Charlie as soon as he heard his backdoor close. "You and your stupid need to eat every god damn thing in sight! How stupid do you have to be just to take some pills someone gives you, you goddamn idiot! " The taller teen made his way over to the bed where Charlie lay. "You stupid fucking dirtgrub. You're just how you were in middle school. Disgusting and dirty and willing to do anything anyone says just to please them. I swear, you're just like a fucking dog!" Dennis panted, feeling his face get warm and most likely red. Charlie only looked up at him with a small smile and warm eyes.

 

Dennis sighed and plopped down in his desk chair, running his hands down his face. Charlie was humming to himself, laying on his side facing Dennis. He stopped humming once their eyes met. Charlie smiled at him lazily, his cheeks rosy, eyes half lidded and hair tussled. It was then Dennis noticed his eyelashes were long and his lips were plump and pink. He looked soft and almost... angelic in the warm light that poured from Dennis's bedside lamp.  They kept eye contact for a while, neither saying anything until Charlie broke it, almost shyly. Dennis let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding. 

Dennis then remembered why the short boy was even here and reluctantly stood back up. He hadn't ever seen Mac get that mad... Ever. Especially at him. He hated to admit it but he was a little scared of what Mac might do if anything happened to Charlie. 

"Stay." Dennis said, pointing a finger at Charlie, before slipping out the door. 

Charlie's eyes followed the boy as he left the room,  frowning. He didn't want him to leave. He sighed and stretched his limbs, before rolling  over once more... right onto the floor. 

He sprawled out on the plush white carpet, face down. He honestly felt better and snuggled even deeper into the floor. The texture of it felt good against his skin, which felt sticky from the humidity outside. Dennis's room was air conditioned and cool. Charlie sighed again and pulled the comforter off the bed and curled into it. It seemed like a good time sleep. Yeah. Charlie agreed with himself, closing his eyes and drifting off. 

"Charlie! Oh god!" Dennis exclaimed, dropping his goods on the floor and rushing over to the boy for the 2nd time that night. "GodOhGodGodOhGod- oh." He stopped when Charlies eyes slid open.  "Jesus, you scared me." He picked up what was on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, setting it down next to him. 

"Come on, sit up." He instructed. Charlie groaned lowly but did so, slowly, sitting with his legs folded underneath him. He sat close enough that his knees were touching Dennis's sneakers. On the bed next to Dennis were a couple water bottles, a bottle of aspirin, two wash clothes and a plastic shopping bag. "Here, drink up." He opened the water bottle and held it up to Charlie's lips, who did as he was told, drinking about half, before pulling off, panting. Some water dribbled down his chin and Dennis rolled his eyes. He took a rag next to him and poured some water onto it. Charlie brought his forehead to rest on Dennis's knee, allowing the taller one to realize the closeness of the two. He felt his cheeks warm up and a funny feeling erupt in his stomach. 

"Be still." He said taking hold of Charlie's chin to hold him still. Charlie's eyes were closed. He took the wet rag and wiped the remaining dried vomit around his mouth on his cheeks. He moved down to his friends neck and chest, blushing at the intimacy of it.

"Done." He said, softly, not losing his hold on Charlie's chin, whose eyes slid open, looking at Dennis with warm green watery eyes. His stare seemed to stop Dennis in his tracks.

Charlie looked almost pretty, sitting obediently in front of Dennis, listening to his every word. It was almost intoxicating to have this sort of hold on someone. A whine escaped his parted lips, eyes pleading for ... Something.

"You're not so bad..." Dennis spoke low, dragging his thumb across Charlie's damp pink lips, asking. "Even if this is your fault, you were only doing as you were asked... You did as you were told... God, you really are just like a dog..." Charlie hummed in response and smiled softy, his tongue brushing gently against the digit on his lips. Dennis's breathe caught in his throat as he pushed past his lips into Charlie's wet warm mouth. "Good boy." He whispered, eyes glazed over. Charlie shivered and shut his eyes, licking softly around the digit. Dennis could feel himself growing hard in his jeans, the air seeming hot and suffocating. Charlie whined and looked up pleadingly at Dennis, biting down lightly on his thumb.

Dennis's eyes were wild as he took it out of his mouth and nearly tackled the other to the ground in a kiss. Charlie only moaned as Dennis wrapped his arms around him, his arms gripping at his shirt. They kissed sloppily; Dennis fueling most of the energy and Charlie taking it all in, saliva dripping down his chin. 

Dennis rutted his hips against Charlie's, his clothed erection rubbing against Charlie, making them both moan. Dennis pulled away to kiss down Charlie's jaw and neck, sucking a bruise just under his jawline. Charlie breathed heavily, quiet moans and whines coming out in high pitched breaths while his hips twitched up into Dennis's. 

Dennis began to thrust faster and harder into the smaller boy, kissing and praising the other boy, who only moaned. Dennis could feel himself losing control, breathing heavily into Charlie's neck, his cock throbbing and twitching  in his jeans. He rutted into Charlie as he came, a string of curses and praises whispered as he slowed himself. 

After a moment, He propped himself up to see Charlie; pink, wanting and half naked, look up him through lidded eyes. His lips were red and swollen and his hips thrust up against his own. 

"Oh, Charlie..." He whispered, sitting up fully. "So good, Charlie." He slid his hand down from his neck to his hip into his black briefs. Charlie whined as his hips twitched up into his touch. Slender fingers pressed down on his sensitive clit making him moan and pant harder. 

"You're so good, Charlie." Dennis hummed, leaning back down to kiss his sensitive neck before sliding two fingers into Charlie's wet heat drawing a moan out of the boy.

"Good boy, Charlie" Dennis said in between kisses, thrusting slowly into him. Charlie began to shake, gripping loosely onto Dennis, who praised him  like he was an angel. 

Charlie's hips twitched wildly as his back arched up and he tightened around Dennis's fingers. He came with a squeal that made Dennis's dick twitch in interest. Dennis pulled out of the oversensitive boy after a moment, reveling in the wetness that covered his hand.

Charlie's hips twitched and he panted, his eyes closed, no doubt exhausted. Dennis wiped his hand off on the rag, grimacing at the wet feeling in his boxers. He sighed and stood up, grabbing a shirt from his dresser. He kneeled down and helped his friend out of his binder, pulling the shirt over his naked body, before helping the boy into his bed. Charlie fell asleep almost instantly 

"Goodnight, dirtgrub." He said, reaching over to turn off the light. He laid down back on the floor, still fully clothed and thought over the events that just happened. To think all this started with him stealing his moms xanax. He drifted off with that in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i have had sex 
> 
> anyways
> 
> hope u enjoyed. lmk what u think.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes  
> charlie took too many xans xP  
> also trans charlie bc why tf not  
> part 2 has the sexual shit so be warned


End file.
